


Irresistible

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Cute, God dammit Morty, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform, Stop this shit, c-137cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty is passing out from tiredness. What was he just gonna let the kid fall asleep in the garage?Part 4 of my Rick and Morty series.





	Irresistible

“Screwdriver.”

“Which one?..”

“The torx.”

“Which one?..”

“The one I was just using.”  
Rick's hand was still out, waiting impatiently.

Morty stared at his back than looked down at his hands blankly, trying hard to figure out which one he was talking about. Normally he was a bit better at this. He was just honestly so tired but he was trying hard to stay awake and help Rick.

Rick rolled his eyes and rounded on Morty, snatching the right one from the selection he was looking at, making Morty jump.

“God damn you're useless sometimes.”

Morty blinked at him. Usually he would find a retort but he was just too tired.

Rick worked away at the cube-shaped device before him, squinting as he concentrated. Checking and rechecking his work.

“Three sixteenths socket wrench. Let me be CLEAR that's the one I want. Let's see if you can find it. I know numbers are really hard for widdle baby Morty...”  
He waited, almost excitedly for a reply.  
“Morty?... Morty?..”

He looked over. Morty's chin was in his hand and he was fast asleep.

Rick's mouth twisted in disgust he didn't actually feel and he turned back to his project, his eyes narrowed. Only thirty seconds elapsed before he spun back around with an exasperated sigh, staring at his grandson. How could he lie to himself about how adorable the little fucker was? Son of a bitch. His mouth set resolutely, he clapped his hands to his knees and stood, walking up behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders. Morty sighed and his hand slipped from under his chin making his head fall on his arm, he was drooling now. He murmured something unintelligible. 

Rick let out a sigh as well and patted his shoulder softly.  
“Alright kiddo. Up we go.”  
He gingerly picked Morty up in his arms, cradling him, Morty's head resting against the man's neck. He held him like that for just a moment, enjoying how it felt before fumbling with the door handle to the garage. He picked his way through the house and up the stairs until he got to Morty's room. He carefully lay the kid in his bed, undressed him down to his underwear, you know so he was comfortable. What he preferred to sleep that way! I mean it's not his fault if he happened to get a quick look at him. He pulled the sheet and blankets up over him. After soothing his hand through his soft hair, he smiled, actually smiled; the way only Morty could make him smile, and turned to go.

Something stopped him, he looked down to see Morty's little hand tugging insistently at his lab coat. Than he followed the arm up to it's owner. The boy was looking up at him blearily, trusting, loving even. He was looking at him as if he was the most important thing in the universe and maybe for Morty, he was.

“Stay...”  
He rasped, his throat dry from snoozing.

Rick looked around, remembering what happened last time he got caught in Morty's room. Though he'd taken precautions against that now. Whenever Rick and Morty's DNA were in the room together, to anyone entering, the room would appear empty. He was proud of the machine he'd concocted for that. But most importantly the bed would appear empty. To anyone intruding it would seem as if Morty was on some adventure with his grandpa again. Sound eliminating devices hidden in the door frame made sure not a peep would escaped the room. Still, the pained memory of what being caught had done to Morty made him hesitant.

“Morty.. Cmon, buddy.”  
He did want to stay. But it still felt risky. What if the device failed. I mean it was a one in a million shot.. but still.

“Please?..”

With a sigh Rick pried his hand off gently. He slowly shed his clothes down to his underwear, Morty's smile grew. This was how Morty preferred him, closeness, body heat when they slept. The scientist feigned annoyance as he stood before his bed, looking down.  
“Scoot over, shrimp.”

Morty happily did so, moving as close as he could to the opposite edge. Rick slid in next to him beneath the covers. Morty's hands were on one of his biceps now, one on his side, urging Rick closer. The old man obliged and the boy's arms slid around him. He cuddled up close to his warmth, all lean muscle, tangling his limbs with Rick's, who grunted softly. He pulled the kid close however, wrapping him in his larger body, his long arms and legs coming up around him protectively. They pressed to one another, finding solace in each others presence, the warmth of skin on skin, the familiarity of each others forms. Morty buried his face in Rick's neck, making the old man feel heavy like a mixture between lead and rubber. They stayed like that for a long moment, listening to one anothers' breathing.

“Rick... I-i lo-”

“Don't you dare...”  
Rick's voice was harder than he intended.

Morty flinched slightly. He'd hurt the kid's feelings, but he couldn't hear that. He didn't deserve that. Not from anyone, especially not Morty. Rick swallowed, staying silent as Morty pressed closer to him. But after a moment he gave Morty a tight squeeze, nuzzling his chin over the top of his head and curled closer around him, enveloping him completely. Sometimes words were nice but they weren't always necessary. Especially not that one.  
Morty sighed and relaxed, pressing a few soft kisses to Rick's collar bone. His movements slowed and his breathing became deep and even.

Even though Morty was already asleep, Rick returned the kisses along the boy's forehead. He laid like that awake for a long time, staring at the wall before finally drifting off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
